


The Last Of Us

by YenneferRose



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YenneferRose/pseuds/YenneferRose
Summary: Really bad at summaries. I already have about 7 chapters written. Just wanted to see if this is something people would be interested in.Ok so, Owen and Abby were never a thing. Owen has a little sister Yennefer. Her and Abby have been together since they were 13. Yennefer is a medic like Mel and Nora. Yennefer and Nora find out about Danny and Owen at the same time, and when Yennefer realizes Isaac isn’t going to send out a search party for her brother she decides to go looking for him at the aquarium herself. She tries to cut through an office building, and ends up running into Ellie (literally). They team up to escape the stalker filled office building. Meanwhile Abby and Manny have made it to fob. Where Nora tells them about Danny and Owen, and that Yennefer left to go searching for him.Of course Abby takes off to search for her girlfriend, and best friend meeting two scars along the way.All the chapters will be longer than the preview below. Let me know what you think. Also looking for a beta. Sorry for any mistakes.
Relationships: Abby (The Last of Us)/Original Female Character(s), Ellie (The Last of Us)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Yennefer shook her hands dry, and walked out of the tent, looking around for her best friend.  
“Yen.” Yennefer looked to her left, where Nora was jogging towards her.  
“Hey, where’d yo-” Yennefer started, however Nora cut her off.  
“Issac wants to see us.” Nora said. Her face grim.  
“What ? Why ?” Yennefer frowned questioningly. Nora made a face, and shook her head softly. Yennefer nodded, and looked down at her feet as they made their towards the makeshift morgue. When they entered, Issac was already there talking to a soldier. He glanced up at them, and gestured them to hold on. He patted the soldier on the back, smiling. He then turned toward the girls, his smile quickly dropping. No one said anything as the soldier quickly exited the tent, obviously sensing the change in atmosphere. Once he was gone Issac turned, and walked through a makeshift doorway. The girls glanced at each other, and followed. Issac was standing in the corner of the tent next to a body bag. He stared at them with suspicion.  
“I’m gonna ask you a question. And I want you to be honest.” He said lowly.  
Yennefer glanced at Nora, and then back to Issac.  
“Where’s Owen ?” Yennefer, looked back at him. Confusion etched on her face.  
“What do you mean ?” Said Yennefer.  
“He’s gone.” Issac replied.  
Yennefer felt her heart start to race. “What do you mean gone ?” Her voice was hard, and she frantically looked at Nora who appeared just as confused as she was. Issac looked back and forth between them, before sighing in frustration.  
“What I’m about to show, and tell you stays in this tent. Do you understand me ?” Both girls nodded quickly. Issac bent slowly, and unzipped the body bag. Beside her Nora gasped loudly, and she quickly turned her head. Throwing the back of her hand over her mouth, her eyes widening.  
“Is that Danny ?” Nora asked quietly. Yennefer quickly turned back towards Issac.  
“Where’s my brother ?” She demanded. Issac laughed sarcastically.  
“How should I know. Danny crawled back here. With a bullet in his stomach. Said your brother shot him. Over a scar.” Nora looked at Yennefer who shook her head.  
“He lied.” Issac scoffed.  
“You tryna tell me he used his last breath to lie to me ?” He said walking towards her.  
“Just wait !” Nora said loudly. “When they find Owen, we can hear his side too.”  
“Nobody’s finding him. We don’t have time.”  
“What ? You’re just gonna leave him out there ?” Yennefer asked angrily.  
“He’s a grown man. He made his choice. Should he come back, yes we’ll talk. I’ll give him a chance to explain.” Issac zipped the body bag back up, and walked towards the exit. Before he was fully out he turned back to them.  
“No one says anything.” He said before walking away.  
“Un-fucking-believable.” Yennefer said angrily.  
“Just calm down. We’ll find him. The others should be here soon.” Yennefer looked at Nora, and smiled gently.  
“Yeah, ok. I’m just gonna get some air.”  
“Ok don’t take too long” Nora said. Yennefer walked out of the tent, and over to the exit.  
“Hey someone think they could take me back to the stadium.” She asked the group standing nearby. If Issac didn’t want to send anyone to find her brother, she’d just do it herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> **New chapter on Thursday January 7th.

Yennefer hopped out of the truck, and made her way into the stadium.

"Thanks James !" She shouted over her shoulder. She heard him laugh, and shout back an "Anytime."  
  
Once she made it to her room, she started to add some more things to her go bag. When she was all done she made her way down to the range, and picked up some more ammo. She walked down the hall, and left through a side door.

_Probably not a good idea to ask for a truck._ She thought to herself.  
  
Once she made it outside, she began the long journey towards the aquarium.  
  
Abby's P.O.V

"Ah speak of the devil." Abby laughed as Nora made a big gesture to her, as she entered the medical tent. Mel looked over her shoulder at them.

"Hey guys." She smiled softly.  
  
"How you doing melon ?" Manny said.  
  
"Just a few more stitches..." She paused in pain. "...And I'll be good as new."

"You guys need to convince this girl to relax." Nora said leaning into Mel.  
  
"Hey Mel..." Mel looked at Abby. "Relax."  
  
Mel winked, and shot a finger gun at Abby. "You got it." Abby smiled, and Nora stood straight.

"Hey guys I need some muscle so can you two give me a hand with something." She said, backing towards the door.

"Yea sure." Abby said. 

"Don't move." Manny said to Mel, following after Nora.  
  
"I'll just be here....relaxing." Mel said slowly. Abby shut the door behind them as they exited the tent.

"Hey Nora have you had a chance to relax ?" Manny said. Nora turned to face him, walking backwards.  
  
"Ugh Yen, and I are suppose to be shipping out to the west side hospital. Orders are to get everything." Nora said, spinning back around.

"Where is she anyway ?" Abby asked.

"Around." Nora said.

"How's Mel... really ?"Abby asked.

"Well the baby's vitals were a little elevated, but I'm not worried." Abby scratched the back of her neck.

"Someone should get word to Owen, he'll want to be there for her."  
  
"Yeah." Nora said. "I need to show you guys something."

"What is it ?" Manny questioned.

"Follow me." When the trio entered the tent, there were body bags everywhere.

"Oh my god, are these all ours ?" Abby questioned. Covering her nose and mouth.

"Yeah, and more coming in by the hour. You can't tell Mel alright ?"

"Nora." Manny said suspiciously.

"Just... not yet. Now c'mere." Nora kneeled down.  
  
"Who's in that body bag." Abby asked. Nora glanced at them, before she slowly unzipped the body bag.

"Holy shit is that Danny ?" Manny asked.  
  
"Where's Owen ?" Abby questioned in a panicked voice.  
  
"I don't know, a few days back there were some scar sightings down by the marina. Danny, and Owen were sent on a sweep. Then this morning the guards found Danny collapsed by the perimeter fence. He'd walked himself back with a bullet in his stomach. Issac showed Yen, and I earlier. Guys... he's not sending anyone after him." Nora said worriedly.

"So what about Owen ?" Abby asked.

"I don't know, We tried to ask, but he just told us to keep quiet about it. Which means you can't say shit." Nora said.

"Owens a big boy, I'm sure he's fine." Manny said reassuringly.

"Where is Issac ?... I'll be discreet." Abby said determinedly.

Nora sighed. "Last I heard he was in the apartments."

Abby made her way toward the door. Anger, and confusion coursing through her mind.

"Abby wait." Abby turned back around.

"There's something else you should know. Don't be mad, but Yennefer's gone."  
  
"What !?" Abby shouted angrily.

"She said she needed some air, but she never came back. I asked around, and they said James took her back to the stadium. I think she went after Owen."

"How long ?" Abby asked.  
  
"I don't know, maybe a couple hours."

"Fuck." Abby looked at Manny. "We gotta go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who commented, left kudos, and bookmarked. I really appreciate it, and you ! As promised another chapter. I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> **Next chapter Saturday January 9th.

Yennefer panted as she ran through the top floor of what had once been the Seattle Conference Center. A pair of stalkers hot on her heel. She shouted in pain as the floor below her finally gave in after decades of water damage. She landed awkwardly on someone’s desk. Hitting the side of her head on the table. Before she could register anything about the fall, a stalker was dragging her by her leg off the desk.

  
_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ She thought.

She reached for her knife, and stabbed it in the stalkers shoulder with a grunt. She pulled it back out, and was ready to stab it again when a shot rang out. She slid out of the way quickly as the stalker fell forwards. It’s body jerking around on the floor for a couple seconds before stilling. She looked a couple of inches away, and saw the other one with it’s head nearly off its body.

“You’re welcome.” Ellie said sarcastically.  
  
“Thanks, I guess.”

“Don’t thank me. You were pretty loud, and I didn’t want you drawing every infected in the building. What are you even doing here ?” Ellie asked exasperated, her face hard.  
  
“Sorry I wasn’t aware you owned the building.” Yennefer said flippantly, rolling her eyes. She slowly raised her arm, her palm landing on the side of her face. She touched her forehead gently with her fingers, panicking when she felt warm blood coat the tips of them. She winced as she trailed her fingers over the cut trying to see how big it was.

Ellie’s face softened, and she blew out a big breath. With a hand on her hip, and leaning on one leg she softly said “It’s not that bad, the ceilings not that far from the ground...What’s your name ?”

Yennefer was looking down, but she peaked up at Ellie through her lashes cautiously.“Yennefer. But everyone calls me Yen.”

“That’s...different.” Ellie said slowly, a small smile gracing her face.

“What’s yours ?” Yennefer shot back.  
  
“Ellie.” 

“Ellie. I like it.”

“Thanks it truly means a lot coming from you.” Ellie said sarcastically.

“Ha.ha.” Yennefer replied, rolling her eyes. Ellie bent down, pulling a small medkit from her bag while Yennefer looked on curiously. She opened it up, and rummaged around for a few seconds. She put some stuff in her pocket, and then she put everything else back in her bag. She stood up adjusting the straps, and walked over to the girl.  
  
“Do you mind ?” She questioned, holding up a bandage, and a small spray bottle. Yennefer shook her head, and Ellie began working on the cut.

“Ouch.” Yennefer winced.

“It’s just peroxide, don’t be a baby.” Ellie said with a small eye roll, smiling down at her. Yennefer rolled her eyes, looked around as best as she could around Ellie.  
  
_This building was fûckêd._

“You know if you keep rolling your eyes... they’ll get stuck like that.” Ellie said seriously.

Yennefer scoffed. “Look who’s talking.” For a couple of minutes it was quiet as Ellie worked. Yennefer sat still looking up at Ellie’s freckle covered face.

“You have really pretty eyes.” Ellie blushed lightly, smoothing the bandage before backing away. She brought a hand to the back of her neck, and rubbed it.

“Thanks.” She said lowly.

“Watch out !” Yennefer yelled, pushing Ellie to the side. With her knife clutched tight in her hand she stabbed a stalker through what might’ve been an eye at one point. She yanked it out, and stabbed it once more through the top of its head. Pulling her knife from its head, the infected sank to the dirty office floor.

Hearing a soft shuffling noise she looked up, where she a stalker hiding behind a long since forgotten file cabinet tipped over on its side. Hearing another shuffle she looked to the left where she saw another stalker peeking at them from behind another desk. Just as she was about to turn to her new companion, something moving in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Turning her head around slowly she saw yet another stalked peering down at them from a hole in the ceiling. Trailing her eyes down she saw another taking quick peeks at them from within a large crack in the wall.

“Uh Ellie ?” She whispered in a shaky voice.

“I see them.” She whispered back. “There’s a room right behind us. I was trying to get that door open when I heard you. Can you run ?”   
  
Yennefer looked down at her ankle. She hadn’t noticed it before but around her ankle was a little swollen, and a soft bluish color. Now that Ellie had said something she started to feel the throbbing in her ankle. However in spite of the pain she looked back at Ellie, and nodded her head once.

“Then fucking run, and don’t look back.” The two girls stared at eachother for a moment before making a beeline to the empty office. Yennefer could hear the stalkers behind them give chase. She, and Ellie made it to the room. But before they could shut the door a stalker grabbed onto Ellie’s bag, and yanked her back. Ellie grabbed onto each side of the door frames, and Yennefer pulled out her gun. She shot the stalker in the head, and the one right behind it. Ellie shut the door, and knocked over a file cabinet in front of it. She ran over to another file cabinet covered door.

“Help me.” Ellie grunted with difficulty. Yennefer moved quickly to the other side of Ellie, and began pushing with all her strength. Finally the file cabinet tumbled forward. Ellie pushed on the door with her shoulder, until it pushed open enough for Yennefer to slip out. Ellie slipped out after her, and let the door slam shut. Inside they could hear infected banging at the doors. Ellie panted, her hands on her hips as Yennefer walked to the edge.  
  
“Um Ellie ?”  
  
“What ?” Ellie questioned.

“How are we gonna get down ?” Ellie walked over to the other girl, looking down. The ladder was long gone, and the other emergency fire escape was too far to jump.

“Well that’s just great.” Ellie said.


End file.
